


Chess, Games and A Movie Night

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: 100 Days of Cherik [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chess, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love, M/M, Protective Erik, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Chess. That's all it was and there was nothing to it but that's until Charles decided to mess about and it was good but it was alright becuase Erik was there to make it all better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a fic where Charles throws chess pieces at Erik

You are cheating!" shouted Charles the chess board on the table, the pieces scattered around the floor as Charles flicked the bishop at Erik. Erik frowned but took another of the floor and threw it at his boyfriend's direction until they began fighting each flicking pieces after another. After a while, the tried couple had enough, little bumps formed into her delicate skin only to be cured with kisses their hands intertwining with each other as they pulled the other into a huge hug. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" whispered Charles kissing Erik on the forehead, cheek then full on the lips all while he sat on Erik's long legs. Erik smiled and kissed passionately onto Charles' lips.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" replied Charles as he leaned down and kissed him again on the lips. Charles had fallen asleep in Erik's arms and with that Erik lifted Charles who was very light for his age as he carried his lover up the stairs leaving the discarded chess pieces on the ground and gently laid him on the bed. Charles moaned slightly but didn't do much more than that; Erik kissed Charles on the forehead and slipped in the bed with him. He slid his arms around his boyfriend and both fell asleep after a good night's game of chess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They also had time to play a quick game sbefore going to bed but this time Erik starts without Charles and soon it starts turning into a challenge of its own

"Charles! Charles stop it!" cried Erik as he tried to gain back the controller from Charles' hands. They've been playing their favourite video game for about two hours now and still they haven't passed the guards.   
"but it's my turn" moaned Charles holding it tightly smiling a little as he waved his arms around. He sat at Erik's legs trying to get comfortable wanting it all for himself. Erik reached out but it was far too much effort and so he gave up.   
"damn it, Charles!"   
"it's not my fault, you were just sitting here being cute playing our game without me" replied Charles now resting his head against Erik's neck. Erik smiled and bent low to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.   
"you are sometimes adorable and an idiot at the same time you know?" laughed Erik kissing Charles again and Charles kissed back leaning upwards towards his taller boyfriend.

Erik let Charles win a couple of times and that didn't really work for Charles.   
"Stop letting me win! damn it, challenge me!"   
Erik stared at his beloved and then with much needed Erik to let go of his own controller and attacked Charles with a buddle of kisses sending Charles to the ground off the sofa. from his neck to his cheek Erik smouldered Charles with a million kisses before letting go.  
"challenged accepted" smiled Erik breathing breathlessly as he took Charles by the hand and pulled him tighter in his arms.   
"damn I love you" Erik whispered now.   
"I love you too. but next time.." he leaned forward and for that, he pulled Erik by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. "be more gentle" laughed Charles as he grabbed the controller from Erik's side and began to play again.   
"HEY!"   
"oops sorry, I win" and with that Charles carried on playing with Erik shaking his head at his defeat but smiled as he wrapped his arms around his loving boyfriend kissing him on the head as he watched Charles defeat another enemy on the screen.


End file.
